


Forgetting Atlas

by frariedogs91



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Blood and Injury, Confusion, Death, Gen, LGBTQ Character, Monsters, Scuba Diving, also i may or may not have had a bit of tma on the brain when i wrote this, ask for me to add tags if i need to please :), atlas goes by she/they, but its just one monster, hi! no you didnt /j, might make this a series of like. monster things, perhaps, so if any tma fans see this, unreality, wow youre really gonna be able to guess the entire work from just the tags huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frariedogs91/pseuds/frariedogs91
Summary: Their name is Atlas Montague. They are a Marine Biologist. They are-They don't know.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Forgetting Atlas

**Author's Note:**

> what's up fuckers (fondly) this is my first work ever and i hope you enjoy!!!

My name is Atlas Montague. I’m a 33 year old Marine Biologist, PhD and all. I’m unmarried, uncoupled, and unwanting. I find allyship within certain smaller communities, and (with help) I’ve found myself to prefer she/they pronouns. The last bit of my biological family that I still care to see is my dad, but it’s been a solid amount of time since the last time I’ve done that.

These are the facts. This is what I know.

As of now, I am alone. Separated from my team during a diving mission far from home. One of my O2 tanks is busted, and I don’t know where I am in relation to where I was before.

How did that happen? I don’t get lost easily.

 _Am_ I lost?

This is not important.

How did I get here? I strayed from the group to assess the area, as we just moved locations again. There was something- something- that I can’t remember. I fled, _-did I?_ -and found a small cave entrance nearby.

Now, usually, you wouldn’t dive into a could-be unstable underwater cave without knowing ~~(literally anything)~~ if there was another way out or not. Or if your O2 levels were low, and draining fast. But, today I happened to be a moron, for reasons not yet discovered by the human race.

_Whoops._

I went into the cave, and now I’m here. Alone, away, and slowly losing the life gas that takes a crucial part in fueling my personal meatsack. That’s hilarious, actually.

After all that time and effort to get here, I-

No. No, we’re not doing that. I’m not doing that. I’m not surrendering and _dying_ young, alone, afraid, and nearly hysterical. I spent over thirteen goddamn years, a boatload of tears and more money than I’ll ever spend again for moments like this and I’m not letting that go.

_Why am I acting like this?_

Deep breath. Breathe in, breathe out.

Assess.

The reason why I can’t get out yet is the mound of rocks now covering what once was a cave entrance. The cave goes off to the left of that, (if you were looking inward from the entrance,) and narrowly splits upwards about halfway to the next turn. I move.

I swim down the tunnel and upwards, hoping for a way out. Up means out. Up means it ends. Somewhere. The tunnel twists and turns like it shouldn’t, and as I turn around to try and make sense of anything, _anything,_ there are more paths than I remember. My breathing quickens. This isn't right. What did I know?

I see it again. Whatever it is. Is that a tail? That color is unnatural. _What is it?_

It’s swimming between some of the tunnels, as they now connect to each other behind the walls before me. I need to leave. Swim away.

I’m running out of air.

I need to leave.

Keep moving.

Where can I go?

Down.

The floor opens up below me, and as much as I hate to go deeper in these conditions, it’s my only choice unless that _thing_ decides that today is a good day and that it’s going to serve me _tea,_ despite my hunch that it’s the reason my day has taken such an acute turn.

I dive downwards into the slowly widening abyss before me. Something brushes my leg as I descend. I swim faster. I hear my O2 tanks’ indicator that I’m running out of air. _Shit._

Maybe I could find an underwater cave with some sort of air pocket? _Something?_

The water around me turns to pitch as I speed up.

There. I can barely see it, but there’s an opening in the wall. If I can get there, I-

I stop.

Through my abdomen, there is a very, very sharp appendage.

There’s _so much_ blood.

Now, in situations like these, the person who gets stabbed through the gut would usually make a mental note of how their vision darkens. But for me, I saw more clearly than I’ve ever seen.

The dark around me turns back into the first room of the cave, which is bigger than I initially thought. Almost as if it could fit my entire journey in it. In front of me is something, with long, dark hair, and presumably gray skin. It’s sort of humanoid, but also very, _very_ not, the same amount of very that it’s hand- claw?- is sharp. I can’t make out much else, aside from that I swam right into my end and that it has a wide smile and not-enough-way-too-many eyes.

Everything is much, much clearer.

I smile back.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @skelldum (main @rooftops-are-for-towels)  
> insta @skelldedum


End file.
